Una Promesa
by Blankaoru
Summary: Sanosuke ha llegado a integrarse al grupo de Kenshin, haciéndole descubrir sentimientos de los que ni él se había percatado.


_**Una promesa **_

_**Acto único**_

* * *

La risa de Kaoru se escuchaba claramente en los alrededores de la residencia Kamiya. Kenshin, que regresaba de una reunión amistosa con el señor Yamagata ya entrada la noche, se preguntó que sería lo que tenía tan contenta a la señorita.

Al llegar al patio, vio a Yahiko y a Kaoru riendo divertidos teniendo como visita a ese joven contra el cual él había peleado hacía una semana atrás: Sanosuke Sagara.

-Asi que como pueden ver, se trataba de todo un fanfarrón. Incluso salió corriendo cuando lo miré feo.- dijo, causando nuevamente la risa en sus oyentes.

Kenshin también sonrió al ver la escena. Sanosuke parecía ser un buen muchacho en el fondo, a pesar de su pinta de gamberro. Y Yahiko y Kaoru parecían a gusto en su compañía. Los había cuidado en su ausencia tal como se lo pidió con reserva, antes de salir.

-Hey, Kenshin, ¡qué bueno que has llegado!.- lo saludó el joven del traje que alguna vez fue blanco.

-¿Te ha ido bien en tu reunión?.- preguntó Kaoru. Cuando él asintió, agregó: - Si lo deseas, hay té preparado.-

-Muchas gracias, señorita Kaoru. Yo mismo me serviré.-

Kaoru, que ya tenía una teterita en la mano, la dejó sobre el brasero que los calentaba a todos y volvió a su posición anterior. Se dirigió entonces a Yahiko.

-Ya es tarde y mañana tendremos un día arduo. Lo mejor será descansar. Va a acostarte, Yahiko.-

El chico pensó en decirle una pesadez ante la orden, pero en verdad tenía sueño. Optó por obedecer, se levantó y se fue.

-Chao, Sanosuke.-

Sanosuke le hizo un gesto y cuando Yahiko desapareció, se puso de pie con una mano en los bolsillos.

-Bien… yo también me retiraré. Quedé de juntarme con unos camaradas y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar.-

-Te acompaño a la salida.- dijo Kaoru incorporándose, a lo que Sanosuke asintió. Kenshin los miró caminar mientras sorbía su taza de té y por un momento, se sintió algo molesto. Pero desechó pronto la idea en cuanto Kaoru regresó a sentarse a su lado. -¿La pasaste bien con el señor Yamagata?-

-Sí. Tuvimos una conversación muy amena.-

-Ya veo. Sanosuke nos hizo compañía toda la tarde y nos tuvo muy entretenidos. La hora se fue volando en su compañía.-

-Así es. Parece que es un joven confiable.-

-Pero no se… - empezó Kaoru y decidiendo no continuar lo que pensaba decir. Kenshin era muy bueno y confiaba excesivamente en los demás. Por eso no le quería decir que Sanosuke era un poco aprovechado. Algo le decía, con respecto a él, que sería una boca más que alimentar en su casa.- Hem… a Yahiko le simpatiza mucho. Tal vez necesitaba tener un amigo. Después de todo, nosotros somos como sus tutores.- acabó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru, que contemplaba el cielo y sus muchas estrellas, preguntándose si ella también necesitaría de un amigo. Después de todo, Sanosuke era chispeante, divertido y muy ameno. Además, tenía la fuerza física para defenderlos si algo pasaba. Él en cambio, era más callado, solitario…

-En fin, me voy a acostar.- declaró Kaoru poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kenshin al levantarse, a modo de despedida.- Sanosuke ha dicho que vendrá mañana a desayunar y no quiero que me vea en estado calamitoso. Lo mejor será tener tiempo de arreglarme un poco. Buenas noches, Kenshin.-

La joven se fue a su cuarto, pensando que no le gustaría ser el objeto de las burlas del joven luchador si la descubría con el cabello en desorden y la cara sin lavar. Pero Kenshin, que siempre tomaba en cuenta todas las posibilidades, pasó esa consideración por alto y pensó, lógicamente, que Kaoru quería que Sanosuke la viera bonita, preguntándose luego si alguna vez se había preocupado asi de ella para él.

El té se enfrió repentinamente entre sus manos y ya no le pareció algo apetitoso. Fue a dejar la taza a la cocina, pues Kaoru se había llevado lo demás, y luego a su dormitorio.

No sería extraño que, después de todo, Kaoru empezara a sentir algo por el joven. Era más o menos de su edad, y según comentarios de algunas damas de la ciudad, muy atractivo. Y su personalidad era también otro punto a favor. Kenshin se preguntó qué pasaría si él empezara a comportarse de un modo más animado y despreocupado, como Sanosuke.

-Pero ya tengo veintiocho años y no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser.- reflexionó al cerrar los ojos y ponerse a dormir.

* * *

Yahiko le puso un empeño sobrenatural a la práctica del día, tras recibir los ánimos y elogios de Sanosuke. Kaoru, concentrada, se empeñaba en corregirle un movimiento que el chico hacía de forma incorrecta.

-Separa más las manos al sostener la espada. Ahora tus piernas. Muy bien, mantente así…-

Kenshin escuchaba todo desde el patio, donde concentrado tendía la ropa que acababa de lavar. El clima estaba cambiando, se sentía un poco más cálido que otros días y las hojas de los árboles asomaban como pequeños brotes verdes. Al terminar su labor, se dirigió al dojo donde con una agilidad que él pocas veces había visto en una mujer, Kaoru le enseñaba a Yahiko un movimiento que podría aprender a hacer si seguía practicando, a modo de incentivo.

Sanosuke aplaudió por la exhibición.

-Hey, chiquilla, en realidad eres cosa seria. Me daría miedo pelear contigo luego de ver esto.-

Kaoru sonrió ante el cumplido.

-A mí me daría miedo por ver su cara de bruja. Es que es tan feíta… -

Lo siguiente que Kenshin vio fue a Yahiko salir disparado del dojo con Kaoru persiguiéndolo, tratando de darle alcance.

-¡Ya verás, mocoso, ya te vas a enterar de mí!-

Suspirando, Kenshin optó por salir de ahí. Las clases se daban por suspendidas hasta el día siguiente.

-En verdad que es muy bonita.-

-¿Oro?-

Kenshin se dio la media vuelta, para encontrarse a Sanosuke detrás de él, mirando hacia el patio.

-Kaoru, la chicuela. Es muy bonita.-

-Seguramente.- dijo Kenshin con cautela, acabando de salir del lugar. Sanosuke lo siguió.

-¿Asi que llevas aquí como un mes?-

-Creo que un poco más.- respondió el pelirrojo, agarrando una escoba.

-¿Y le conoces algún novio?-

Ante la pregunta, Kenshin sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Ehh… no… la verdad que no.-

Sanosuke miró atento al hombre que intentaba ponerse a barrer. Lo notó un poco incómodo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sin mayores preámbulos. Kenshin lo miró, tardando un poco en responder.

-No.-

-Muy bien. Me parece bien así.- comentó el muchacho.- Despídeme de ellos, deben estar muy ocupados peleando. Mañana nos vemos.-

* * *

Habiendo terminado todas sus labores domésticas antes del mediodía, Kenshin se sentó bajo un enorme árbol a descansar. Sin embargo, su alma no encontraba sosiego y pronto se puso en pie nuevamente.

Sentía que tenía demasiada energía acumulada y debía liberarla de alguna manera, pero lo cierto es que ni él tenía muy claro el por qué de esa inquietud. O tal vez sí sabía y no quería reconocérselo ni a si mismo.

Kaoru había salido por la mañana al mercado, pero en vez de pedirle a él que la acompañara, fue con Sanosuke.

-A Sanosuke le gusta la señorita Kaoru.- pensó.- Y ella disfruta mucho de su compañía. Son jóvenes, tienen la misma edad…-

No quiso seguir pensando. Y en su andanza por el patio descubrió que bien podría picar leña.

¿Usar el hacha? ¿Para qué? Su poderosa sakabatto era mucho más efectiva que el hacha si la usaba por el lado afilado. Sin problema cortó el primer leño.

-Además, se anima mucho cuando él aparece.-

El siguiente leño se partió en dos como si fuera mantequilla.

-Si a ella le gusta él, y a él ella, posiblemente formen una pareja…-

Y así, el tercer leño pronto fue divido en dos también.

-Yahiko también se lleva bien con Sanosuke. Simpatizan bastante. Pero tal vez, Sanosuke no sea una persona adecuada para la señorita Kaoru. Él tiene toda una historia, ha cometido crímenes y no se le ven ganas de sentar cabeza. Parece un hombre que sólo quiere divertirse.-

El cuarto leño salió partido en tres partes.

-Y la señorita Kaoru necesita un hombre que le brinde estabilidad emocional, comprensión, afecto… no estoy seguro que Sanosuke sea el indicado. Pero si ella lo quiere, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Sentirá la señorita Kaoru que soy un estorbo?-

Ante esa pregunta, Kenshin recordó el modo amable en que Kaoru le pidió que se quedara en casa, pues ella se reuniría con Sanosuke en el pueblo.

Y desde luego, tal recuerdo le agrió el carácter, convirtiendo en astillas el quinto leño.

Fue en eso que Sanosuke apareció cargando infinidad de paquetes y sacos, sudando de una forma inhumana y al borde del desplome. Al verlo, Kenshin corrió a ayudarle, pero Kaoru le cerró el paso.

-Deja que los lleve hasta la despensa.-

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke y éste, resignado, siguió su fatigado camino. Pronto Kaoru desapareció tras el muchacho, seguramente a ordenar las compras. Rato después, el joven luchador salió de la casa, se despidió de Kenshin y se retiró del lugar.

Kaoru salió al patio con agua y unos bizcochos que ofreció a Kenshin, en vista de que él cortaba la leña. Ambos se sentaron a descansar.

-Es un cretino ese Sanosuke.- dijo Kaoru molesta, cosa que sorprendió a Kenshin.- Quería venirse a vivir a esta casa y cuando le dije que no había espacio para él, sugirió que bien podías tú irte.-

¿Qué Sanosuke había propuesto eso? Kenshin no lo podía creer.

-Por eso le dije que si quería que te fueras, debía probar que podía hacer tu trabajo. Además, Kenshin, te merecías una mañana libre. Desde que llegaste a esta casa no has parado de trabajar.-

-Me gusta ayudar.- musitó Kenshin. Kaoru lo observó y sonrió. -Pero… Sanosuke traía el doble de carga que hago yo. Tal vez… - el pelirrojo pensó que dada su vitalidad, Sano era el indicado para permanecer en la casa.

-Tal vez nada.- lo cortó Kaoru.- Cargué a Sanosuke con el doble a propósito. Yo no voy a permitir que ese venga a decir que tú debes irte de aquí. Kenshin… -Kaoru miró a los ojos a su interlocutor.- Tú no eres un simple allegado. Debes tener claro que mi casa es tu casa. -

-Señorita Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin emocionado.- Yo no creo merecer tal… -

-Lo mereces.- señaló la joven con energía- porque eres el único que me ayudó a conservar mi casa y mi dojo cuando todos los demás me dejaron sola. Esta casa es tan tuya como mía porque luchamos por ella. Es más, Kenshin, si un día decido casarme, quiero que seas tú quien me de su aprobación.

Kenshin no podía estar más asombrado.

-Eres mi familia…-dijo Kaoru un poco sonrojada.- Te aprecio mucho… ¡Y no voy a permitir que ese tonto de Sano sugiera que te vayas!-

Se quedaron comiendo los bizcochos en silencio, pero Kenshin, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sonreír. Kaoru le había dado una lección a Sano, y lo había defendido como dueño de casa. Dueño de casa, que bien sonaba eso.

Kaoru le había dicho que a él le pediría su aprobación el día que decidiera casarse. Era joven, bonita y llena de vitalidad. Qué afortunado sería el hombre que pudiera tenerla como esposa. Si acaso por un milagro de esos que a veces pasan, él tuviera la gracia de una segunda oportunidad para formar una familia, le gustaría que fuera con alguien como ella. Entonces, consagraría su vida sólo a hacerla feliz. A mirarla cada mañana dormir y a no perderse detalle de su vida al lado suyo.

Incluso, soñando un poco más, le gustaría tener hijos. Si, hijos… si la madre fuera como Kaoru, sin duda serían muy lindos y muy juguetones. Correrían todo el día por la casa, no se cansarían nunca. Él sería un papá muy preocupado. Tal vez se canse jugando con ellos, pero no dejaría de hacerlo porque cada niño sería en sí mismo un milagro en su vida.

-Están muy buenos.- dijo Kaoru risueña. - Son los mejores bizcochos que he comido.-

-Es cierto.- respondió Kenshin.

-Después de esto podemos dormir una buena siesta.- declaró la joven estirándose. -Me he cansado hoy con las compras y la levantada temprano.

Kaoru se puso de pie a su lado y estiró una mano hacia él.

Si saber por qué, Kenshin levantó la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-Te quiero mucho.- dijo Kaoru. El pelirrojo, sorprendido, disfrutó esas palabras con cada parte de su ser. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Cerró los ojos y sintió un beso sobre su frente, tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa.

-Me alegro que no se enamorara de él.-dijo Kenshin, tan repentinamente, que hasta él se sorprendió de su atrevimiento.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Kaoru enderezándose. Kenshin no soltó sus dedos.

-De Sanosuke.-

Kaoru lo miró fijo, buscando algo en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, jamás me podría gustar.- confesó con sencillez.- Jamás te pediré aprobación para casarme con él. Pero tampoco te pongas muy exigente o no tendré otra que casarme contigo para no quedarme sola.-

El viento se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio. Los dedos de Kaoru se deslizaron de entre los de Kenshin buscando libertad. Este la miró levemente ruborizado.

-Yo… no soy alguien apto para el matrimonio.- sentenció.

-Pero suponiendo...- refutó Kaoru.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Kenshin bajó la cabeza.

-Si tan sólo yo pudiera ser perdonado… - Se detuvo y al cabo de unos instantes vio la cara de Kaoru surcada por una enorme sonrisa.

-Al menos eso indica que hay una posibilidad.- la chica se agachó frente a él, quedando a su altura.- No sé mucho de ti, pero sé que has viajado mucho. No creo que seas una persona mala aunque tú dices que eres indigno de recibir cariños y cosas buenas en la vida. Sin embargo eres trabajador, y muy paciente conmigo aún cuando me desboco… no puedo creer que hayas sido ese demonio de Battousai. Pero sé que lo fuiste.

El dolor se borra y los pecados a la larga se perdonan. La calma en algún momento llega… hace medio año se fue mi padre y desde entonces he llorado mares de lágrimas y cuando no, me he preocupado pensando en el futuro de mi escuela. La suerte cambió cuando llegaste y al tiempo apareció Yahiko y después el tonto de Sano. Seguirá apareciendo gente, de eso estoy segura. Y también se que tú y yo no estamos solos, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro. Lamento que eso no sea suficiente para tu alma, pero para mí, Kenshin, aún con las aventuras, fue algo bueno encontrarte.-

Hay momentos en los que uno tiene la certeza que el instante que está viviendo es decidor para uno. Kenshin tuvo esa impresión cuando sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y esparcía una dulce y cálida sensación por todo su cuerpo. Kaoru, que se había puesto de pie, se encontró de sopetón frente a ella con el pelirrojo que trataba de mantener la compostura, sin poder evitar reflejar una fuerte emoción en su mirada.

-Si algún día, señorita Kaoru, yo… si yo fuera otra persona… usted sería sin duda la elegida. No podría haber una mejor esposa.-

-Pero no necesitas ser otro.- dijo la joven llevando las manos hacia las mejillas varoniles.- Así estás bien. Y yo soy joven… puedo esperarte.- dijo la chica sinceramente.

-¿En verdad lo haría?- Kaoru asintió.- Puede ser mucho tiempo.-

Estaban solos. Sin más compañía en casa que el sonido de un cantaviento, Kenshin se encontró tentadoramente cerca de la boca de la joven.

-Será difícil.- dijo en un intento por desalentarla cuando recuperó por un momento el dominio de si mismo.

-Lo sé.-

-Puede ser malo para ti.- argumentó Kenshin, cambiando su modo de hablarle. Kaoru lo apreció.

-Dame un indicio… tan sólo uno. Y prometo que te esperaré todo el tiempo que te lleve, sin importar qué… ¡Oh, Kenshin! Si quieres que después de esto no volvamos a tocar el tema, que disimulemos frente a los demás… lo haré pero… dame un indicio, algo que me haga ver que no estoy soñando que todo esto está pasando y que esta conversación se lleva a cabo. Algo que me indique que estás sintiendo lo que yo.-

La tomó por la cintura y la estrechó fuertemente. Al levantar la mirada, Kaoru se encontró con un profundo color violeta bajo un fleco rojizo.

-Yo te tomaré por esposa.- Dijo Kenshin por lo bajo antes de besar a la chica como si en ello se le fuese la vida. Saboreó sus labios como si estuviesen impregnados de miel y besó sus mejillas sonrosadas antes de tomar nuevamente su boca. Al terminar, ambos se miraron. - No te puedo prometer cuando… pero he de pedirte, por tu propio bien, que si te arrepientes, me lo digas.-

-Así será.- dijo Kaoru.

-Y por favor… olvidemos lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Tengo tantos enemigos que es mejor esperar un tiempo a ver qué pasa. ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-Cuenta con ello. Pero si también te arrepientes de este compromiso, por favor… -

-"Señorita"… usaré esa palabra como hasta ahora, siempre con tu nombre. Pero a partir de hoy marcará la vigencia de mi promesa. Así sabrás, aunque no te lo diga… aunque no lo parezca… que he encontrado un hogar aquí contigo.-

* * *

**Fin acto único**

**Una promesa**

**Marzo 20, 2010**

Notas de autora.

No me pregunten, porque ni yo entiendo cómo es que me desvié tanto de la idea original de este fic. El título que tenía era "No te enamores de él" y la trama giraba en torno a Kenshin descubriendo sus celos a medida que Sanosuke hacía su aparición en la historia. Ni yo entiendo cómo fue que terminó llamándose "la promesa" y con Kenshin y Kaoru prácticamente comprometidos a casarse.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que un terremoto no le deja la psiquis buena a nadie. Y que de todos modos el fanfic quedó lindo.

Las cosas por acá siguen movidas. No vamos a decir que tiembla porque lo cierto es que en Santiago lo hace tan despacio que apenas lo podemos percibir. Frente a mi computador hay unos delfines que cuelgan de la pared y esta tarde se han movido a pesar que no percibí el temblor.

Pero esto es Chile. Siempre ha temblado y siempre temblará, aunque antes eso era algo súper cotidiano y ahora, he de reconocerlo, estoy traumada y cualquier movimiento me hace saltar. Encima los expertos nos meten cuco y dicen que esperemos un sismo 7.8 como réplica... Mish.

Chicas, muchachos, les agradezco el que hayan leído hasta acá y mis más sinceros deseos de salir adelante a quienes hayan sufrido pérdidas en su familia o en su círculo más cercano. A todos un beso.

Blankaoru.


End file.
